<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My brother's best friend by Elopez7228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912635">My brother's best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228'>Elopez7228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Canon Age Difference, Drugs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is 16 and has decided to lose her virginity to her brother's best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkuary Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rey is Hux's sister. She is 16 years old.<br/>Hux and Ben are 26.</p><p>Also English isn't my first language, please be nice.</p><p>A Kink I never wrote : underage sex, brother's friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ben was already at Hux's when the latter entered the apartment, just behind his little sister.</p><p>Rey was 16, already strong headed and owned one of the prettiest pairs of legs Ben had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate you, you bastard!” The teen yelled as she crossed the living room, before slamming her bedroom door.      </p><p>“What did you do this time?” Ben asked as he handed his mate the PlayStation controller.         </p><p> </p><p>Armitage threw his car keys on the coffee table, and slumped over on the couch next to his friend. Accepting the joystick with his right hand, he grabbed the butt of the joint in the ashtray with the left and felt his pockets for his lighter.</p><p>“I caught this little bitch her tongue inside the mouth of some guy in front of the school. He had his hand under her shirt, I swear he was fiddling with her tits in front of everyone. I fucking punched the douchebag, he's not ready to approach her again.”</p><p>“Who wouldn't want to fiddle with your sister's tits, though?!” Ben replied with a smirk, but Hux didn't find the joke funny.         </p><p> </p><p>He let go of the lever and grabbed Solo by the collar, his teeth clenched: “As long as I’m alive, no one will touch my sister before her marriage. No way she's going to hang out in town like all these sluts. I am her big brother! I'm responsible for her reputation, and I swear to you that she'll stay pure, and a virgin, until the altar.”         </p><p>“Calm down dude, she's 16. Weren't you flirting with chicks at 16?”         </p><p>“It's not the same. Are there any beers left?”         </p><p>“Nope, I drank the last one earlier.”         </p><p>“Oh, come on.”         </p><p> </p><p>The tall redhead stood up and walked straight to the fridge, as if to check if a bottle had been left behind yesterday's leftovers… Only to be disappointed.</p><p>Armitage was 26 years old just like his friend Ben, with whom he had gone to high school. Since the death of their parents killed on the road a few years earlier, he was in charge of his little sister Rey, and he was being strict about it.</p><p>Ben found his buddy a bit harsh on the teenager, but that wasn't his problem really.</p><p>“I'm going to go buy some beers and cigarettes," Hux said, grabbing the car keys from the coffee table again.         </p><p>“Cool. Get pizzas too”, Ben replied, retrieving the console controller.         </p><p>“Give me 20 bucks.”         </p><p> </p><p>Ben reached for his wallet in his back pocket, pulled out a folded bill that he handed to his friend. The latter grabbed it and left the room with nervous strides.</p><p>As soon as the door slammed, Ben shouted over his shoulder:</p><p>“You can come out now, kid, he’s gone.”         </p><p> </p><p>Rey's door creaked, and the teenager appeared, eyes red from crying. She wore a short skirt and a wide-necked shirt that showed her one shoulder. Ben handed her the joint over the back of the couch, she walked over to grab it and inhale a puff.</p><p>“I hate that stupid asshole! He acts like he's my father!” Rey cried, exhaling the smoke.         </p><p>“He feels responsible for you, that's all. Did you really let someone touch your tits in front of the school?”         </p><p>“So what? Am I not allowed to have a boyfriend?”         </p><p>“Not according to Armitage, no. He is afraid that you will be assaulted, or that you will get pregnant. It's for your own good.”         </p><p>“Getting pregnant is not going to happened anytime soon…”         </p><p> </p><p>Rey walked around the couch and slumped over to Ben's side, resting both feet on the coffee table. Her skirt slid up her thighs.</p><p>She had tanned, soft, perfect legs. Ben resisted the urge to touch them.</p><p>“With such a chaperon, I will die a virgin.”         </p><p>“You're 16, honey. You have plenty of time.”         </p><p>“How old were you when you fucked for the first time?”         </p><p>“Gee… I don't know if I should have this conversation with you. You are way too young.”         </p><p>“I don't care. I watch porn every night and touch myself too!”</p><p>         </p><p>Ben looked away, speechless. What to say to that ? What an insolent girl! No wonder Armitage was going insane, dealing with her every day.</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrows:</p><p>“Does that shock you? Have you never jerked off?”         </p><p>“What… where are you going with this?”         </p><p>“I'm going to die a virgin because I'm too ugly to attract anyone and my brother smashes the desperate people who dare approach me!”         </p><p>“Don't fucking say that, you're very pretty!”         </p><p> </p><p>The words has escaped him. How could she be so blind about herself, this girl had the body of a doll, with her pointed nose, her rosebud like lips, her tiny breasts sticking out under her shirt and her long legs. Ben had actually often jerked off imagining that mouth of hers on his cock. He wondered how her pussy would feel under his tongue. But she was 10 years younger than him and she was a sophomore in high school. People got arrested for such things.</p><p> </p><p>Rey turned to him : “you’re only saying that to comfort me, but I know it's not true. My tits are too small.”</p><p>“Would you stop now! Your tits are perfect.”         </p><p> </p><p>And before he could move away, she grabbed his hand to lay it on her chest.</p><p>Ben felt the blood rush to his groin. What was she doing?</p><p>Under his palm, he felt the teenager's heart beating… but above that, the bulge of her breast, the tender pearl of her nipple. With a flick of his thumb, he touched it, and she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what would really, really piss off my brother?” She said in a low voice.         </p><p>Ben shook his head.</p><p>She continued: “that I lose my virginity to his best friend.”         </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake, Rey!”         </p><p> </p><p>The young man backed up on the sofa, but she approached, holding his hand pressed against her breast: “you don't want to? That’s because I'm too ugly, isn’t it?!”         </p><p>“Fuck! Rey, you're hot as hell, but…”         </p><p>“But what? Am I not good enough for you?”         </p><p>“Have you… have you ever done anything sexual? Are you really a virgin?”         </p><p>“Done anything like what?”         </p><p>“I mean… apart from jerking off in front of porn… what have you already tried?”         </p><p>“I already sucked Finn dry. In high school. In the bathroom.”         </p><p> </p><p>Fuuuck ...</p><p>The picture of Rey, kneeling on a bathroom tile, swallowing her boyfriend Finn's cock, made Ben really hot. He had a solid hard-on now and tried to change position to hide his boner.</p><p>“Do you want to see how I do it?” She said, and before he could answer, she put her hand on his fly.         </p><p>Ben tried to back away and glanced anxiously at the door. What if Armitage came back?</p><p> </p><p>Oh Fuck it.</p><p>He had a gigantic boner, and if Rey didn't take care of it, he’d have no choice but to relieve himself by hand. </p><p>Without saying a word, he nodded.</p><p>Rey smiled and crouched between his legs, in front of the sofa, to unzip his fly. His cock sprang up, stiff and swollen, oozing from its tip, and Rey bent over to give it a long lick without breaking eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuck.”         </p><p>The soft mouth of the teenager engulfed his cock, and gradually descended along its shaft, before coming back up and starting a slow movement from the bottom up. She accompanied the movement of her mouth with her right hand tightened to the base of the cock.</p><p>Ben threw his head back against the sofa, his eyes half closed, his mouth parted. His right hand came to grip the girl's hair and follow the movement of her head… she sucked him divinely.</p><p>He had often imagined Rey blowing him, but the reality was exceeding expectations. She had a tight mouth, a warm tongue, small hands, and she exerted a delicious suction on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Armitage, guardian of his sister’s purity? Little did he know she was such a whore!</p><p>Ben wondered if he would have time to fuck her before her brother came home. Would she let him?</p><p>Snapping out of his reverie, he leaned forward to grab the joint from the ashtray, and while motioning for Rey to continue, he lighted it to smoke it. Getting a deep blowjob by Hux's sister while smoking weed ... this was the greatest moment of his life.</p><p>She was enthusiastic about it, squeezing his cock with both hands. Holding the joint between his lips  in order to free his hands, Ben grabbed her head.</p><p>She protested a little, tried to push him away, but he did not release her as he felt his pleasure rising. If she kept sucking him like she did, he was going to cum in her mouth pretty soon.</p><p>“I'm going to cum in your mouth, darling”, he warned her.         </p><p>She made a gesture to back away, but he held her in place and gave a thrust that made her wince.</p><p>“I will cum in your mouth and you will take it all, like the little slut you are. Come on. That's what you wanted, right? Playing whore to piss off your brother. So now we’re doing this.”         </p><p>She wanted to answer, but he was setting the pace now. He fucked Rey's mouth, deep enough to enjoy his power over her, but restraining himself not to hurt her.</p><p>“Suck me harder”, he ordered, and she obeyed.         </p><p>Her hand against his balls, her tongue against his cock, and he came with a deep groan. Cum squirted all over her mouth and she swallowed some of it, spat out the rest.</p><p>“Lick it, Ben said. Clean up this mess now.”         </p><p>Still kneeling in front of him, Rey swallowed the cum in her throat and bent forward to lick the white stain on the front of Ben’s jeans.</p><p>She looked up at him and he motioned for her to stand up.</p><p>“Come here”.         </p><p>She hesitated. Come where?</p><p>“Come here," he insisted, patting his thigh.         </p><p>So, holding on to his shoulders, she came to sit astride his lap.</p><p>He was a large man, and she had to spread her thighs to ride him. It was just what he intended her to, and his right hand came to slip under her skirt, to touch her underwear.</p><p>“You're soaked.” He observed. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”         </p><p>She silently nodded.</p><p>“Not being as cocky now, are we? Didn’t Finn cum in your mouth?”         </p><p>Rey shook her head: “No. I spat it out.”         </p><p>“Well I think we learned a lesson today. I'm not a nice guy. Guys are not nice. They will always try to abuse you. That's why your brother wants to protect you.”         </p><p>“I still want you to fuck me.”         </p><p>“Damnit, are you that horny?!”         </p><p>“Aren’t you?”         </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and asked: “Hand me the smokes.”         </p><p>Rey turned to look for the cigarettes on the table. There were only two left in the package. She pulled one out, but slipped it between her lips instead of giving it to Ben.</p><p>“Since when do you smoke?” he asked.         </p><p>“Since I'm fed up with being infantilized. I want to fuck, Ben Solo. Are you going to do it or not?!”         </p><p>And saying that, she grabed his wrist to press his hand against her wet pussy. He twitched his fingers, and she moaned.</p><p>“I don't know if you deserve my cock. You’re such a dirty bitch, I understand your brother's issues with you now. Does he know what you are up to?”         </p><p>“I don't care. The more he tries to control me, the more I will be out of control.”         </p><p>“Give me the lighter.”         </p><p>She handed it to him, and Ben lit the cigarette that Rey was holding between her lips. She took a deep breath, then blew the smoke in his face before handing it to him. </p><p>He kept the cigarette between his lips as his left hand was resting on Rey's thigh. Soft as he had imagined. </p><p>Slowly, he moved it up under her skirt, grabed her buttock, pushing back her panties. With his right hand, he rubbed his thumb at the top of her pussy.</p><p>Rey, clinging to his shoulders, closed her eyes.</p><p>Ben's hand continued to explore, pulled the panties away to clear a passage and finally came to press against the teenager's cunt. She was not shaved, but her pubic hair was soft and silky. The middle finger of the young man found a way between the labias and came to slide up and down, slowly, as if to lubricate it with its own juices. She flinched when he touched the entrance of her vagina, that sensitive ring. He remained there for a long moment, drawing small circles to help her relax, and Rey's breathing quickened. Carefully, Ben inserted his middle finger. With his thumb, he flicked at her clit, now swollen and prominent.</p><p>“Are you sure you want my cock?” He whispered in her ear. “Because tight as you are, I'm not sure you can take it.”         </p><p>“I want your cock!” she said.         </p><p> </p><p>So he kissed her.</p><p>It was the first time they ever kissed. Her mouth tasted of cum and tobacco; her tongue was divine against his. She clung to his neck as he devoured her lips, in a feverish and passionate kiss, while continuing his ministrations with his right hand.</p><p>His middle finger was fully inside in her now; his thumb did not leave her clit, and she started moving her hips against his hand, seeking her own pleasure.</p><p>She was humping against him and he felt his hardon stiffen. Rey also noticed because without ceasing to kiss him, she grabbed his rod with her right hand and began to jerk it off to the rhythm of her hips. They stayed like that for a long time, moving together, eyes closed, playing with each other. Kisses, touches. Saliva, semen and juices. Their mouths were as wet, swollen and hot as their sexes.</p><p>The sound of a car in the driveway startled them. </p><p>Shit, Armitage was back!</p><p>Rey got off Ben's lap and ran into her bedroom. Ben did his best to tuck his cock, hard as wood, into his jeans. He wiped his mouth, tried to look casual.</p><p>“Here are the beers, cigarettes, and three pizzas.” Armitage said, laying it all on the kitchen island.         </p><p>Ben got up, came to take a beer which he uncapped before bringing it to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, come and eat! I brought pizzas!” Hux shouted at his sister.         </p><p>The bedroom door opened, and Rey stepped out. Ben did his best to look natural, but he couldn't stop thinking of the feel of Rey's mouth on his cock, of her pussy against his fingers. She had put on lipstick, probably in an attempt to hide her swollen lips.</p><p>Damnit, within a few minutes, he would have actually fucked this slutty young virgin! Too bad Armitage didn't come back 10 minutes later!</p><p>Or maybe it was for the best. Because ten minutes later, he would have cought them doggy style on the couch. That would have been difficult to explain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ate the pizzas; Hux was playing on the console.</p><p>Ben was sitting to his left and couldn't think of anything other than the missed opportunity to fuck the sister. He wanted to fuck her so badly that his head was spinning, but he couldn't see how to get out of the situation. Take her outside on a pretext? Which? Send Hux on the run on another pretext?</p><p>Fuck, he was probably going to be jerking off all the evening; his boner did not deflate.</p><p>As if to make things worse, Rey took a seat next to him, on the edge of the sofa. She was dragging a plaid with her, which she casually threw over their laps. Hux freed himself from it with a nudge of his elbow; it was getting in the way of the video game controller.</p><p>Almost immediately, Ben felt Rey's hand rest on his thigh, safe under the blanket, and slowly move up. Obviously, she shared his urge! That little slut was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his head straight and staring at the TV screen on the other side of the coffee table, Ben put both hands under the blanket and began to undo his fly. Rey's hand immediately closed on his erect rod and began to jerk him discreetly, with slow movements.</p><p>Armitage sat a few inches to the right, focused on the screen, unsuspecting. The same Armitage who had bellowed earlier in the evening that he was the guardian of his sister's purity. Damn, that was the hottest thing that ever happened to Ben. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been so hard, not even earlier, when Rey was sucking on his dick.</p><p>With his left hand, he reached for the teenager's thigh and felt it quiver at the touch. She spread her legs imperceptibly to invite him to move higher.</p><p>She was no longer wearing panties. What the actual fuck ... Since she came out of her room she was walking around with her mini-skirt, her pussy on display, under the nose of her brother. She was gone insane and Ben loved it.</p><p>His middle finger found her slit, wet and slippery, and came to get the bud of her clit. She sighed lightly when he found it and started to stroke it, but Hux didn't notice.</p><p>With a movement he wanted natural, Ben raised his right knee to lift the blanket… Rey did the same with her left knee, stretching the blanket between the two of them and giving them more amplitude… Their caresses became more daring. Rey was vigorously jerking Ben now, while keeping her gaze strictly fixed on the TV screen where two animated characters were fighting. Ben's finger rubbed against Rey's clit, who had spread her thighs as wide as possible, and whose hips were sometimes uncontrollably shaking. Her cheeks were red and her breath short. The young man was sure they were blatant, with their jerky breaths and moans they vainly tried to stifle. Damn, if she came under his fingers, here, less than a few feet away from his brother, he was not sure not to cum right there.</p><p>Suddenly she withdrew her hand, pulled down her skirt, and stood up.</p><p>“Is it okay if I put on some music?” </p><p>Armitage replied with a groan.</p><p>“Alexa, put on a rock playlist,” Rey ordered, and soon the sound of spotify covered the TV.</p><p> </p><p>She was standing behind them in the kitchen and didn't seem determined to come back to the sofa. Ben gave it a thought and ended up saying, in a falsetto voice: “Want a beer, Hux?” </p><p>“Yeah”. </p><p>He stood up, walked to the open kitchen behind the sofa, opened the fridge and grabbed three beers. He placed one on the coffee table for Armitage, returned to the kitchen island to uncap the other two. From the living room, Rey, leaning on the counter, was not visible below the hips. Ben came to stand to her left, and slipped his hand under her skirt. She had gotten so wet that her juices had run down inside her thigh. The young man's hand came to rest between the buttocks of the teenager, who spread her legs.</p><p>Armitage, on the sofa, had his back to them. He couldn't see them. And even if he turned around, the kitchen island covered them both. Ben emboldened. His hand came to part Rey's cunt, digging between the folds. In this position, it was his middle finger that found the clit and the thumb, the vagina. He pressed against the two, and Rey arched her back with a sigh.</p><p>What a brilliant idea, to turn music on! They could even afford to make noise… Some, at least.</p><p>The teenager clutched both hands as Ben searched her wet, hot cunt. He pushed his thumb inside her vagina, and she let out a moan. With the tip of his middle finger, he tickled her clit with a brisk movement, and felt the walls around his thumb react to his ministrations. She seemed to like it… </p><p>Ben then withdrew his hand and came to kneel behind her.</p><p>He pushed her skirt up her back, exposing her butt cheeks, and spreading them with both hands, licked her pussy from behind. Rey stifled a cry as she buried her face in her elbows, and arched even more as a sign of encouragement.</p><p>The feeling of Ben's tongue on her pussy was something new. Finn had fingered her on occasions, but he had never eaten her out.</p><p>She could see, in porn movies, how pussy-licking and face-sitting seemed to make actresses scream with pleasure. Even in amateur videos, female orgasms were almost always administered by cunnilungus.</p><p>It was a sensation she hadn't been able to experience on her own, with her fingers.</p><p>But tonight ... She had smoked a little, drank a little, felt slightly dizzy, stood only two meters behind her stupid brother, and received almost under his nose the first oral sex of her existence.</p><p>And it was so fucking good, she could have screamed.</p><p>Her clit was more swollen, more sensitive than ever. She even had the feeling that her vagina had grown, that her entire cunt was engorged with blood. Each lick from Ben set off a scorching wave that stirred her stomach. She felt burning, her temples cook and her breasts tighten under her t-shirt. He drank from her source, sucked, licked, caressed with the tip of his tongue in turn her clit, her vagina and her anus, and she thought she might cum on his mouth at any moment.</p><p>He slowed down, and she winced to get him to resume.</p><p>“Fuck, Ben!” she moaned. </p><p>“What?” Armitage called out from the couch, without turning around. </p><p>“Nothing”, she replied, and she felt her lover chuckle, against her ass. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around suddenly, leaned against the kitchen island, taking the risk of not keeping her eyes on Armitage, and lifted one knee. Ben immediately came to lick the pussy she was offering him, and she put her foot on his shoulder to spread more. The mouth of her brother's friend vibrated against her clit, his lips grabbed it, a lick came to grab it from below, and she felt rising a wave that was going to wash over her.</p><p>She clutched at the black marble in order to keep her balance, threw her head back and came violently, in spurts that made her thighs and stomach shake. Ben helped her through her orgasm, greedily licking the juices that dripped from her pussy, as she let out a long, muffled cry between her hands.</p><p>Armitage turned around: “Are you okay?” </p><p>“I, yes!” Rey mumbled. “I hit my elbow, it hurts a lot. It's nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead frowned: “Where's Ben?”</p><p>“He's here," Rey stammered, trying not to panic. </p><p> </p><p>Ben stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and said: “I juste dropped something.” </p><p>“Time for bed,” Armitage decided, consulting his watch. “Are you staying here to sleep, Ben?” </p><p>“Uh, yes… I'll take the couch.” </p><p>“Okay. Rey, go brush your teeth and go to bed. You have school tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>The teenager rolled her eyes. “Damn it, you're not my father!” </p><p>“Quit bitching and get out of here while we clean up this mess”. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a middle finger and walked away to her room, slamming the door. Ben pretended to clean up the kitchen, embarrassed by the boner that stretched his jeans.</p><p>Armitage turned off the music and gathered the empty bottles, emptied the ashtray, dusted the coffee table speckled with crumbs of tobacco and oily grass. A pillow and duvet were thrown across the couch; Ben was used to sleeping there.</p><p>Yet he put on his jacket.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Armitage asked. </p><p>“I'm going to take out the trash, and walk 5 minutes to smoke.” </p><p>“You can smoke here…” </p><p>“Yeah, but I have a slight headache. I'll walk outside five minutes.” </p><p> </p><p>He was back 15 minutes later, having stopped by the night grocery store at the end of the street. In his pocket he hid a bottle of vodka and a box of condoms.</p><p>The apartment was silent, only a ray of light filtered under Armitage’s door. Ben sat down, shirtless, on the couch, and began to roll a new joint. His thoughts kept coming back to the amazing blowjob Rey had given him, to her pussy under his tongue, to the tightness of her cunt. He wasn't sure he could fuck her tonight. As she was a virgin, if he hurt her, they would both be miserable. Vodka and a little weed would probably help.</p><p>Two hours ago he never thought he could touch this girl. She was Armitage's little sister, and Armitage was the aggressive type. It was crazy. Who would have thought that such a hurricane was hiding under her girly looks?</p><p>Damn, 16 years old ...</p><p>He decided not to ever leave this apartment until he fucked her. Should he join her now or wait for Hux to fall asleep?</p><p>The minutes passed, then the light under the Armitage’s door went out. Ben slipped his hand under his boxers and began to stroke himself, slowly just to get in shape for the night to come.</p><p>Lying on his back, one arm under his head, he heard a door creaking quietly, then almost silent footsteps on the tiled floor.</p><p>Rey walked over, wearing only a large T-shirt for a nightgown. Ben looked up to admire her, from below, as she stood behind him. She grabbed the joint with her fingertips and brought it to her lips, then lit it with the lighter found on the coffee table.</p><p>“I think Cerberus is sleeping,” she said, blowing out the smoke. </p><p>“What about you, aren't you sleepy?” Ben whispered maliciously. </p><p>“I have something unfinished. I don't like to leave things hanging.” </p><p>“You are right. You always should finish what you start.” </p><p> </p><p>At this point, Rey climbed onto the couch, by the side where Ben was resting his head. A moment later, she was on her knees above his face, and he could see, with delight, that she was not wearing panties under her nightgown. The teen took a long puff of weed, and while exhaling, descended on the young man's face.</p><p>He received her cunt as one receives an ostia, with veneration.</p><p>Thus installed on his mouth, the angle was very different from the oral in the kitchen. He could more deeply taste and touch her. She started moving her hips against his lips, carried away by his licks and caresses.</p><p> </p><p>“This feels so fucking good” she whispered with a sigh. “It's much better than fingers!” </p><p>He couldn't answer, but redoubled his efforts. Rey clung to the back of the sofa to her left not to collapse on her lover, as he licked her greedily. She ended up falling forward and found support against his erect cock, that he was still stroking with his right hand. She closed her lips on the purplish and wet head in front of her, but the pleasure in her pussy took most of all her attention and she failed to conveniently suck it. She ended up abandoning all oral sex plans and surrendered to the pleasure she felt, to that finger that searched the entrance of her vagina and that tongue that wouldn’t leave her clit to rest.</p><p>“Let's go to my room,” she whispered. “I can lock the door.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She lifted a thigh to remove herself out of Ben's mouth and took his hand to drag him with her. He made a wave of his hand:</p><p>“I’ll be right there”. </p><p> </p><p>When he entered her bedroom a few minutes later, his hands were cluttered: a new joint, a small bottle, and a box. He layed it all on the nightstand. A moment later, Ben was pinning her against the wall and removing her nightgown. She had tiny breasts, a slim waist, and a golden fleece between her thighs. Their mouths were distraught, and they kissed passionately, using their tongues and teeth. Ben moved his lips down to Rey's throat, then onto her right breast, and nibbled on her nipple. She let out a loud sigh and encouraged him to continue, holding his face with both hands. Without stopping kissing, they rocked the teenager's single bed. The comforter  was a Hello Kitty pattern.</p><p>“Armitage still thinks I’m a kid”, Rey grumbled,</p><p>“I don't," Ben replied, leaning over her. </p><p> </p><p>In a few gestures, he took off his boxers. They were now both naked and took a moment to admire their bodies in the light of the moon… Or was it shyness? Rey pulled her knees up under her chin.</p><p>“And now ?”</p><p>“You don't want to fuck anymore?” </p><p>“Yes I do ... Yes. But I …” </p><p>“I got what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the bottle of vodka which he handed to the teenager: “There you go, drink three good sips.”</p><p>She obeyed, coughed a little.</p><p>“And now let me take care of you.” </p><p>“Okay…” </p><p> </p><p>She layed down, and the young man took place above her, between her legs. Leaning on one elbow, he reached for her pussy with his fingertips and began to massage her again. Under his caresses, Rey relaxed and spread her thighs, allowing him to slide his middle finger inside her, as he flicked her clit with his thumb. His mouth kissed her, his tongue pushed between her lips, and she kissed him back, all sighs and moans.</p><p>“I'm going to fuck you so well, baby, you'll be dizzy for days.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Is that all? Did you change your mind?” </p><p>“No, I want you to fuck me. I’ve had enough of being a kid. And I've been dreaming about your cock for a really long time.” </p><p>“Did you dream of my cock? Not Finn's?” </p><p>“Fuck Finn. It's your hand in my pussy right now.” </p><p>“You really are a whore, you know that?” </p><p>“What happens to whores?” </p><p>“They get fucked, hard and deep. I'll split you in half.” </p><p> </p><p>She kissed him again. It was the first time that she was kissed and insulted altogether, it had something strangely arousing. She felt her cunt drip under Ben's fingers, her clit swelling again. Never in her life had she had such a desire to come, to come hard. To be in pain, perhaps.</p><p>“I want your cock now”, she said again. </p><p> </p><p>Without an answer, Ben withdrew his hand and grabbed a condom from the box. Rey frowned:</p><p>“We don’t need that. I’m a virgin. I don’t have STDs”. </p><p>“Oh really”, Ben replied, tearing open the foil envelope. “You suck Finn's cock, you suck my cock, tomorrow you'll suck  another cock, and you don't want condoms?” </p><p>“I want to feel you whole. For my first time.” </p><p>“These are porn dialogues. They wear condoms, even on youporn. Are you on birth control?” </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, a little ashamed. Ben slid the condom onto his shaft.</p><p>“That’s all I need to know. I intend to ruin your pussy like the little slut you are, but this won’t end up with child support.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey blushed. The “little slut” didn't have the same flavor as before. Ben noticed her change in mood, but didn't seem alarmed. With his right hand, he reached for the teenager's face and pulled her against his cock: “Come lube it, I know you like that.” </p><p>She obeyed and wet the rod with a trickle of saliva. Ben pushed its head against her lips, and she opened her mouth.</p><p>“You can do better. Show me you want some.” </p><p>Then she took him, eyes closed, senses on fire. It didn't last long, just enough time to remind them of their power dynamics... and to abundantly lube the condom.</p><p>She fell back on the bed when he pushed her away, and he parted her thighs with both knees. She let him do it, tilted her hips. Holding hiscock in hand, he guided it between Rey's thighs, stroking her pussy all the way down, from clit to vagina, and she squirmed in impatience. Finally, he positioned his cock against the girl's entrance, and he pushed.</p><p>Rey's flesh resisted.</p><p>She let out an involuntary cry, surprised by the sensation. A squeak in the next room told them they had been heard.</p><p>“You'll have to be silent, if you don't want your brother to catch us and kill us both.” </p><p>Rey nodded, and covered her mouth with both hands. Ben pushed again, a few inches. He felt Rey's body expand under his thrust, resisting the intrusion. Another stroke, a few more inches.</p><p>She felt so fucking good!</p><p>Arched in front of him, head thrown back, tears in her eyes, she pointed her erect nipples at him, and he came to suck one, passionately, while managing another thrust.</p><p>She let out another cry of pain, tried to close her thighs in a reflex, but he locked her under him with all his weight, bit into her nipple, and pushed again.</p><p>A moan escaped the teen's throat, and the two froze. Under the door, a ray of light: Armitage had woken up.</p><p>“Rey, are you okay?” He said, knocking on her door. </p><p>“I’m good!” Rey stammered. “My neck is stiff. It will pass.” </p><p>“Okay. We'll see tomorrow how you’re doing.” </p><p>“Yes! Good night.” </p><p> </p><p>He walked away and the light went out again. Ben took advantage of this moment of confusion to pull his hips back, withdraw almost entirely, and fuck Rey again, brutally, in one push.</p><p>She didn't scream this time, but her eyes widened in a grimace of pain. With both hands he grabbed her hips, lifted her to adjust the penetration, and began to move.</p><p>Damn it, this was maybe the best fuck of his life.</p><p>She was tight like none of the girls he ever had before. Divine. Hot, drenched, wrapping his cock to perfection. He felt every bit of her vagina, a soft tailor-made sheath for his dick. There was something unreal about moving inside her. The movement on his dick was fabulous, and it wasn't long before he moaned too, as he picked up the pace. The bed creaked just enough to scare him about getting caught. There would be something glorious about being caught balls deep into Armitage’s sister's cunt. This idea alone increased the adrenaline and pleasure of fucking the girl.</p><p>She seemed to share his feeling, for she was no longer crying, but biting her lip as she clung to his shoulders. Ben straightened up into a crouched position and pulled Rey up to him, where he began to fuck her roughly. She was arched and each thrust rocked her small, pointy breasts as she gripped the sheets to hold herself in place.</p><p>"How the fuck can you feel so good," he growled between his teeth. “You are perfect for my cock.” </p><p> </p><p>She didn't answer, and he continued to pound her, brutally. Pushing her thighs back, he pulled the teenager's knees up moved her ankles on his shoulders. He changed the angle of penetration and thus offered, Rey began to moan, a throaty sound, which evoked both pain and submission. He thrust his fingers into the hips of the young girl and lashed her with great thrusts, uttering guttural groans. His forehead was moist, his cheeks were red. He wanted to possess her, wanted to fuck her over and over again, brutally, and wasn't sure to find peace even once he’d have come.</p><p>He needed something else, and he suddenly pulled away to grab her waist with both hands and turn her brutally on the bed. The frame creaked and hit the nightstand, shaking the bedroom walls. Ben didn't release her, lifted her rump and penetrated her again, doggy style, as she crushed her face into her pillow. She let out shrill muffled cries as he pounded her hard and  deep, and slapped her buttcheeks.</p><p>“Rey, are you okay?” Hux called from the next room. </p><p>Ben stopped moving. She tore her face from the cushion:</p><p>“Yes I’m okay! Sorry for the mess! I bumped into the nightstand.” </p><p>“You keep quiet now!” </p><p>“Yes, yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Ben resumed his movement, galvanized by the interruption, and Rey bit her pillow to stifle her cries. She felt him weigh on her, on her back, while he grabbed her breasts to pinch them and finally, he tensed against her ass and with erratic moves, came in long, hot spurts deep into her cunt.</p><p>All covered in sweat, they both fell back on the bed. Ben pulled out and took off the condom. It was stained with blood.</p><p>The man rolled onto his back and Rey sat up, holding her cunt with both hands.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he said, reaching for the joint on the nightstand. </p><p>“It’s burning a little,” Rey replied.</p><p>“Go take a pee, maybe apply some cold water. Then come back to smoke, it will make you feel better.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>She got up, and with small steps, left the room. Ben lit the joint and took a deep puff.</p><p>When she returned, she seemed a little less tense. She took three more sips of vodka and took the joint from Ben's hands. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she smoked for a long time, her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow she would go to high school. People wouldn't know what changed, but she wouldn't be the last virgin anymore. She too, had fucked. It was time to enter the big leagues.</p><p> </p><p>And tomorrow night, when she’d come home, she’d find Ben on the couch, with his beer and his cigarettes. Maybe they would fuck again. Maybe they would do it right under Armitage's nose. Maybe he would catch them.</p><p>Maybe she was just looking forward to this.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Enjoy this story? Please leave a comment and share it on social networks !</b><br/>Check-out my other works!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268208">SCENIC ROUTE</a> Modern AU - road-trip. KOR as a rock band.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634028">SNOWBALLS</a> (one shot) - Pwp - logcabin smut.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482614">STAGE DOOR</a>  (short story) - a BURN THIS AU<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499759">THE KIRA CONSPIRACY</a>  - a text fic AU<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816684">THEIR MANY NIGHTS</a>  - medieval AU / arranged wedding.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510021">LOVE YOU TWO</a>  - breylo/cheating kink<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631088">REY'S SECRET</a>  - Ben is Rey's sister's boyfriend/cheating kink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>